To Keep You Alive
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: Zero claims he'll kill all Purebloods and then he'll die, Yuuki says she'll run so he'll never die. And she runs. What happens next?
1. Prologue

A/N: Thought I'd try a Yuuki/Zero fanfic. Whatdaya think? It will be about ten chapters long, not including this prologue. Maybe an epilogue though if everyone likes this story.

**PROLOGUE**

"Zero!" Yuuki whined. "You're supposed to be helping me!" Zero walked towards her, nonchalantly, without a care in the world. Yuuki ground her teeth as the hoards of girls pushed forward, all in a mad rush to deliver their chocolates to the beautiful Night class. Still, Zero took his time.

When he finally made it to Yuuki, all he did was glare at the group of girls and they stopped. They were terrified of Zero, though Yuuki never fully understood why. Then the Moon dorm doors opened and the control Zero had on the crowd disappeared as the Night class came strolling out, Kuran Kaname at the lead. The girls started screaming out their love immediately.

"Form lines!" Yuuki yelled but her voice went unheard.

It was another fifteen minutes before some semblance of order was established. Then every girl was able to give her chocolates and everyone was happy.

"Kaname-sama," Yuuki called after him as he turned to walk away. The moon dorm leader paused and faced her. "Here's some chocolates!" She lobbed her chocolates through the air and Kaname easily caught them.

"Thanks, Yuuki-chan," he said with a small smile. Yuuki turned a light shade of red before going back to help Zero.

"Why do they only listen to you?" Yuuki complained later, when the Day class students were back in their dorms. Zero raised an eyebrow at her and they both came to a stop at the main gates. Yuuki sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take the east-side today."

"Fine. Yell if there's any trouble," Zero said. Yuuki wondered if he said that because he cared of if it was just words.

"I'll be alright. I have Artemis." She pulled the weapon out. Zero nodded and strode off. Yuuki hesitated before reaching into her pack and pulling a box out.

"Zero!' she yelled and threw the box. He effortlessly caught it without turning. "Happy Valentines!"

Zero barely turned and she caught the glimpse of a smile. Maybe this day hadn't been so horrible after all.

123456789

Yuuki hummed as she walked into the bathroom. Then froze when she saw Zero leaning against the wall, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Sorry," Yuuki exclaimed, face turning cherry red. "I'll just-"

"Are you hurt?" Zero asked suddenly, stepping away from the wall.

"Uh…" She looked down at her arm, where she'd bumped it against the wall only moments before. It was bleeding. Then Yuuki noticed that Zero's eyes had focused on the blood and there was an empty blood tablet container on the counter. "Maybe I should go…"

Without warning, Zero was in front of Yuuki, grabbing her wrists, eyes flashing momentarily red. He instantly let go when he realized what he had done.

"Leave," he commanded sharply. Yuuki felt relieved, but she paused, hand on the doorknob.

"Take it," she said, turning back to Zero. "Drink my blood." Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"No!"

"Take my blood!" she repeated. She flicked her hair out of the way and titled her hear, offering a full view of her tempting pulse.

"No…" Zero sounded less sure as he watched the pulse beat steadily. His fangs elongated and hunger deepened. His emotions warred with each other, do it or not? Then he couldn't resist the blood's siren song any longer and lunged at Yuuki, fangs plunging into her delicate neck.

123456789

"Kill me," Zero pleaded, his eyes boring into hers.

"No!" Yuuki refused, horrified. "You haven't become a level E yet!"

"I will be soon. Kill me now will just save you the trouble of doing it later."

"No." She couldn't believe he'd ask this of her. Although she really was all he had. "But I swear. If you do become a level E, I will kill you before you take any innocent blood"

Zero nodded. It hurt Yuuki to see him like this. But she would keep her promise though she didn't want to. And she would do everything in her power to prevent Zero from descending into level E.

123456789

"Go," Sara ordered, an evil smile on her face. The twenty vampire girls nodded and raced through the forest. Their target was Kuran Kaname. But they wouldn't be able to top him. They would merely weaken him and that was when Sara would step in and take care of the rest.

"Good plan," his voice said behind her. Sara whirled around and came face to face with Kuran. "But it was never going to work."

"K-Kuran," Sara stammered, alarmed despite herself. "How did you get here?"

"Did you seriously believe your little plot would ever work? But no matter." Suddenly, Sara was flung backwards into a tree. She fell, coughing, onto her knees. "I have supporters," Kuran told her coldly. "They're off defeating your pathetic little army." Sara tried to stand, but she couldn't. Wasn't she a Pureblood as well? How was Kuran so strong? She managed then, empowered by her fury, to climb to her feet.

Sara screamed. Kuran stood in front of her and his hand had plunged into her chest to clutch her heart. With a smile, Kuran pulled his hand- and her heart- out.

123456789

"Kaname!" Yuuki cried, running down the hallways. Where was he? "Kaname!" She came upon a door partially open. Would he be in here?

One way to find out.

Yuuki pushed open the door and stepped in.

Kaname was there, lying on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded him. He turned his head as he heard Yuuki enter.

"Yuuki-chan," he whispered. She rushed over to him, kneeling and ignoring the blood. "Listen. I haven't much time. Lean close." Yuuki hesitated for a brief second before leaning down.

It was a shock.

Kaname's fangs pierced her neck and began to drain her blood.

"Drink my blood, now," Kaname ordered. Mind fuzzy, Yuuki obeyed. She bit down on Kaname's neck and drank his blood. It was sweet, delicious, and she couldn't stop a moan.

Then she pulled away, fearful, as her mind returned to her, but it was too late. Pain assaulted her senses and she fell backwards. Dimly, she heard Kaname talking.

"I can't protect you anymore, so now you can protect yourself. Shizuka is dead already so there's no need to fear for your precious Zero. Be safe, Yuuki, and I'm sorry."

And then Kaname's voice disappeared and as the pain continued to ravage her body, Yuuki remembered everything. Her mother, father, Kaname. He was her brother? Mom had turned her to protect her. She was a Pureblood?

And Yuuki was lost in the pain.

123456789

"Did you know all along?" his voice whispered harshly from the other side of the door.

"No," Yuuki pleaded, despair filling her.

Zero laughed. "How can I trust anything a Pureblood says? I was so blind."

"No, Zero-"

"Leave." There was the sound of a gun clicking. So, Zero had brought out his Bloody Rose.

"Very well." Yuuki left. Her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. Would it never occur again? Being with Zero? By gaining the ability to protect herself, she'd lost her only friend. Even when Kaname had died, his death still fresh in Yuuki's mind, it hadn't hurt this much.

There was only one explanation.

Yuuki loved Zero.

123456789

"You're so much like her," he breathed and Yuuki flinched. _Her_ was Juuri, Yuuki's mom, and the man talking was Rido, Juuri's brother, Yuuki's uncle. "Too bad I have to kill you." Yuuki grabbed Artemis, her last resort. The hunter's weapon protested being touched by a vampire and burned and electrified Yuuki's skin. But Yuuki would not give in. This weapon was all she had to defeat Rido.

And then Artemis stopped burned and began to morph in Yuuki's hands, until it resembled an ax-like scythe.

"Ah…" Rido grinned. "Even more like your mother. A vampire able to use a hunter's weapons. Your blood will be even more fulfilling now." Then Rido lunged. Yuuki blocked with Artemis and swung it around. Rido punched her in the stomach and she was thrown back.

"Don't move!" a new voice ordered and Yuuki obeyed instantly, recognizing Zero's voice.

"The level E has decided to come," Rido laughed. Yuuki ground her teeth, but didn't move, even though she wanted to see Zero and attack Rido. And then rose thorns erupted from the ground. They viciously began assaulting Rido. He was strong and managed to cut down a few branches, but the thorns pricked him and drained his blood and powers. Rido was lifted, struggling, bleeding, a mess, into the air and a boom sounded behind Yuuki.

A bullet surrounded with pink power sped past Yuuki and struck Rido. A surprised expression crossed his face and then he disappeared, dead.

Yuuki, fearfully, turned around. Her eyes looked everywhere but at Zero. Rido's destruction was everywhere, fires burning, trees crushed, holes in the ground, utter devastation of the school. Then Yuuki gave up. Across the cracked rooftop, Yuuki and Zero's eyes met.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They stared across the breaking rooftop, the pureblood and the pureblood-hater. Once friends, now enemies. He thought they were enemies, at least. She would do anything to protect him. He had suffered so much.

"The time of purebloods is over," Zero stated, his eyes unreadable. "I will destroy every last one of you."

"And then?" Yuuki asked. "What happens when we're all dead? What will you do?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I guess I'll die. My purpose in life will be over."

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Die?" she whispered. Then anger surged and coursed through her veins. "I'll run forever. You'll live forever."

One short burst of speed and she was directly in front of him, staring fiercely into his eyes. "I will never let you die."

Then she turned and ran.

He watched her go, emotions warring inside.


End file.
